What Happened to YOU
by SkullznRosez
Summary: What happens when Ethan leaves whitechapel for the summer and comes back different This is my first fanfic so please go easy on or give me tips which ever you prefer
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

What Happened to You

Summary :

What happens when Ethan leaves whitechapel for the summer and comes back ... Different will he finally get Sarah

Prologue :

3rd POV

Ethan Morgan was in his room packing his duffel bag , so he could go to his uncles beach house in Florida for the summer. There was a one more day of school left and he hasn't mentioned anything to his friends yet , he was wondering how to tell his friends when he decided to just finally go to bed seeing as it was late.

The Next Day

Ethan look ready to drop he didn't get much sleep because of packing and trying to figure out how to tell his friends . He was leaning against his locker when Benny , Sarah , and surprisingly Erica came up to him

"hey E . "Benny said Ethan groaned in response

"What's wrong with you dork . "Erica questioned "Erica ! Be nice " Sarah scolded " but seriously Ethan what's wrong . " Sarah asked curious

" Yea E it's the last day of school we have a whole summer to play video games without anything school like getting in our way you should be excited " Benny practically yelled " I know I'm just tired didn't get much sleep last night " Ethan said " Why didn't you sleep , we're you up doing a dork- a- thon all night ? "Erica asked like she didn't care which she probably doesn't " No I was packing " Ethan groaned , then his eyes widened as he realized what he just said "Packing? What are you packing for ? " Benny asked " Wow look at the time , I gotta go to class " Ethan said turning around trying to leave but got met by Sarah eyebrow raised " Ethan what are you packing for . " Sarah said dangerously slow " stupid vampires and their stupid vampire speed. " Ethan grumbled Sarah's brow raised higher " Ok I'll tell you , I'm leaving for the summer . " " What ! " Sarah and Benny yelled while Erica said as she left "Congrats dork , now I'm leaving text you later Sarah. " "Ok , now Ethan where are you going ? " Benny asked

" I'm going to my uncles place in the states . " Ethan said " Well when do you leave ?" Sarah asked " After school . " Ethan mumbled under his breath but Benny and Sarah still heard him " Why didn't you tell us E " Benny said sadly " Yea Ethan we could have done something " Sarah said "I'm sorry I just didn't want to make a big deal out of it I'm just going to be gone for the summer then I'll be back ok . "Ethan said nervously "Ok . " Benny and Sarah said at the same time "Great now we have to get to our last classes of the school year , let's go . " Ethan smiled

After School The Airport

Ethan was minutes from getting on his plane talking to his family and friends when his flight was called "That's me I'll be going see you guys when I come back . " Ethan said with a smile " Bye Ethan ." everyone said as he hugged them all before he left Sarah gave him a kiss on the cheek leaving a awe-struck Ethan to get on the plane.

Little did they know when Ethan did come back he would be different.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

For Justin : .

For Matt : .

The End of Summer Ethan POV

Today was my last day in Florida I had a good time with my uncle Matt and his son Justin who was a the same age as me. Over the summer me and Justin became fairly close he is like my brother now , over the summer I changed a lot . My hair isn't shaggy anymore it's kind of short but long enough for someone to run their hands through and spiked at the front and I'm not as skinny anymore I'm kinda muscular I have a six- pack , I'm taller about 6'1 and I'm not as pale I'm actually really tan also I changed my style I wear mostly v-necks, plaid shirts, and straight jeans when I'm going to a party or just out to the mall or something but when I'm in the house or at the beach I wear my swim trunks or a pair of basketball shorts thats it and I play a lot of sports now I'm pretty good at volley ball , basketball , and surfing but I'm really good at football, hockey, and wrestling ( you know after the whole Kurt thing I got kind of interested) and I got better at talking and flirting with girls my voice got a little deeper so that helped. I still think about the kiss Sarah gave me even though it was on the cheek it still meant something or to me at least I have not talked to her since I left I haven't really talked to anyone but my family and Benny I told him not to tell anyone about my changes in attitude and style I mean it shouldn't matter I mean I'm still the same " dork " or anything in that group of words I just look different that shouldn't change anything right ?

In Florida

I just got done packing and me and Justin were about to hit the mall so I could get some sneakers and other clothes before I leave. I just got done towel drying my hair I was wearing a pair of cargo shorts , a white v-neck , a red , white , and gray plaid shirt unbuttoned on top, with a pair of gray and red low top adidas. I went into Justin's room to see him just putting on his sneakers he was wear cargos like me and a white t-shirt with all white air force ones. "Are you ready to go J ?" I asked " Yea " he replied looking at his phone he texted back some one " Hey E do you care if the guys come with us " " No why would I care ?" I asked " I was just asking , you know didn't want to just spring it on you " he said " Yea yea , so let's go " I said an we left to the Justin's black and white mustang to go to the mall we saw the guys and went in there was 5 of us including Justin and myself first there was Austin he had dirty blonde hair he had a crew cut, after Austin is Jake he has pitch black hair that is shaggy ,then there is Mike he has bleach blonde hair that was about as short as mine. As we walked in to the mall we headed straight to Hollister where I got some v-necks then we went to pac- sun and I got some pants and plaid shirts finally we went to footlocker I got 4 pairs of sneakers all adidas in different colors from there then we went to journeys and I got 3 pairs of vans one blue pair one red pair and a black pair 2 pairs of converse a gray and navy blue after all the shopping was done we finally went back to the car and went home to put my things away after all this was done I went to Justin's room to play some video games we were playing MW3 when I got a text from a girl I met on the beach a couple of weeks ago Dana ,we started talking and we made out a couple of times but we're just friends she told me to have good flight when I leave I just finished texting Dana back when uncle Matt came in . " Hey guys I have to talk to you ." he said he looked kinda nervous "Sure dad." Justin said while I said "Ok uncle Matt." "Ok ,well uh Justin would you mind moving with Ethan for the school year." " I'm cool with it dad but why ? " " I have to go to London for a couple of months and your mom isn't back from Africa yet so ... yea, will you go I mean I don't have to go if you don't want me too all you have to do is say so and I will not go I swear." uncle Matt said "Woah there dad your rambling its cool go I can spend some more time with Ethan and I haven't seen Jane, uncle Ross and aunt Sam heck I even want to see Benny, trust me it's ok " Justin said to his dad " What about you Ethan are you ok with it ." uncle Matt said "Yea I'm totally fine with it I have no problem with him living with us ." I replied " Great well get packing son you guys leave tomarrow ." uncle Matt left with that . The next couple of hours Of packing Justin's suitcase I left his room and went to bed dreaming about home and a certain dark haired vampire

The Next Morning at the Airport

Justin and I had to get up early so we just put on sweat pants tank tops sweaters and sneakers and left while we were waiting for our plane we meet some girls and went to get coffee and got their numbers their names where Alex and Rose they were both kinda what you expect a california girls but Alex had blue eyes and Rose had brown eyes they were nice the type of girl I would date but nice all the same before they got on the plane we promised to text or call them sometime later . After that we waited a few minutes for our plane to be called . Once our plane was called we got on and just waited until we got to whitechapel I couldn't wait to see everyone even Erica . When we finally landed I sighed " it's good to be home ." I thought

Well this is chapter 2 hope you like it I'm tired now so I might update tomarrow review if you want hope you do tell me of you like or give me some tips or something I'm still new to the whole thing


	3. Chapter 3

Just realized I haven't done a disclaimer so I do not own if I did id be one happy little vampire

Chapter 2

Ethan POV

By the time we got to white chapel it was kind of late.

Once Justin and I got our luggage I saw my mom and dad they didn't notice me at first so I went to them Justin behind me.

" Hey mom, hey dad. " I said rubbing the back of my neck ,while Justin said "hey aunt Sam , hey uncle Ross ." "Ethan? Justin ." my mom and dad said together perfectly .

" Justin you've grown a lot since we last saw you and Ethan you finally cut your hair . " my mom said

After we all said our greetings we went to the car . While putting my suitcase in the trunk my dad came with Justin's suitcase

" Hey Ethan ." my dad said " Yea dad ? " " You look good ." my father stated " " thanks." i replied

The whole way to my house my parents asked questions about my summer and what I did in Florida .Justin and I answered leaving out the things we did with girls and the parties we went to.

Once we got home I changed my space theme sheets to just plain blue ones and then showed Justin his room which was next to mine. After we finished his room and putting our things away we stayed up talking about things we would miss in Florida . Finally we went to bed being we have school tomorrow

The Next Morning

I woke up at 6 in the morning and took a shower. After I got out the shower , Justin went in . Today I wore black jeans with a white v-neck ,a black and white sweater , and black and white adidas. I didn't really bother with my hair so I just left it messy but the front was still up a little . I grabbed my book bag and told Justin to hurry up , when my dad came in dressed in his work clothes.

"Hey Ethan I have a 16 birthday present for you" my dad said " you didn't have to dad , letting me go to Florida was enough ." I said "No Ethan your mom and myself have been saving for this for a while ." my dad said "Dad I'm enjoying this but I have to get Justin before we miss the bus ." I said really wanting to leave " well yea about that here " he tossed me a car key " go to the garage and see what I got you " and with that he left. So I dropped my book bag and went to the garage to see a white and black camaro, other words a really awesome car.

I ran back into the house and saw my mom and dad talking in the I ran up to both of them and hugged them as tight as I could , and thanked them a lot .

Finally Justin came down in dark washed jeans a red shirt and a black leather jacket and red high too converse. "What took you so long ? " I asked still excited about my car " Sorry I was doing my hair ... and why do you look like a 8 year old on candy ." he said "Whatever lets go to school in MY new car ." I said stressing it was mine .

At School

I pulled into the school parking lot and got out. As soon as we got out I notice a lot of people looking at us , maybe it's because Justin is new. Once we got into the school I took Justin to the office to get his schedule , locker number, and combination . We went to his locker and he put his jacket in there. I haven't seen Benny or Sarah yet. We were walking when I bumped into

someone , I picked up all their books and gave it to the and I saw it was Sarah .

"Oh , uh... hey Sarah ... what's up" I said rubbing the back of my neck with my free hand " Who ... wait Ethan ?" she asked kind of dumbfounded " the one and only " I replied a little nervous I mean this is Sarah Fox I'm talking to here.

" So Sarah this is my cousin Justin , Justin this is Sarah ." I said introducing them, they shook hands. Justin leaned over and whispered in my ear " this is the girl you are crazy about nice choice. " "shut up dude" I whispered back

"So Sarah we'll catch up later right ?" I asked "Yea of course Ethan. " she said back " Great I'll see you later . " I said and started to leave as she did the same , but I turned around really quick and yelled down the hall "Sarah wait up." "Yea Ethan " she yelled back turning around I jogged up to her and hugged her " I forgot to give you a hug, later ." I whispered in her ear and jogged back up to Justin

" She seems nice cuz " he said smirking . "That's because she is " I muttered looking at the spot where Sarah was " let's go lover boy" he said as he grabbed me by my book bag .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Disclaimer :I do not own mbav

Sarah POV

After I hugged Ethan I ran to Erica's locker.

" Erica !" I said kind of loudly " Hey Sare, what's up?" she said back " guess who I just saw ." I said excitedly " By the look on your face I say you saw your nerd." she said " yep but Ethan is really good looking now." i said back "Sarah you always thought that the nerd king was 'good looking ' which he isn't compared to the rest of the guys that I talk to and you should." she said back " whatever lets just get to class and when you do see him you'll regret those words." After that we walked to class.

Ethan POV

After seeing Sarah again I haven't really seen anyone else yet. Justin and me went separate ways because I had mostly advanced classes but we signed up for football tryouts. In all of my classes people were kind of shocked .

LUNCH

I haven't had any classes with Benny or Rory that was kinda bad but that was just my morning classes so maybe we have afternoon classes together. I was in line with Justin u got 2 slices of pizza while he got 2 sandwiches. I saw where Benny, Rory and the girls were sitting at , so I pointed Justin to the table and we walked over there and sat down , me next to Sarah and Justin next to Erica .

"What's up guys ." I said happily " Nothing Ethan you ." Sarah said " wait Ethan what happened man you look like a jock." Rory said kind of loudly " he's right nerd king as much as it pains me to say this you look pretty hot." Erica said in disbelief " Thanks guy that's Justin he's my cousin ." I said running a hand through my hair before I took a bite into a slice of pizza they all said hi to Justin like he's been friends with us for years besides Erica who said it kind of like he was her prey I had to tell her not to bite him later. " So you guys want to come over to my place after school ?" I asked " sure why not." Benny and Rory said while Erica said no and Sarah said maybe . "Ok." I said "I'll drive us to my house after school ." a few seconds later my phone rang so I looked at it and saw Dana's picture so I answered it

" Hello?" I asked "Ethan omg how are you and Justin ! " she asked really happily " um yea we're great, I guess. Why are you so happy." I asked really curious " oh no reason I'm just really happy ." she replied " hey Dana I have to go I'll call you later though ok." I said. After she bye I looked at Justin and said " that was Dana she said she would call us later." I continued to eat my pizza when I noticed my friends looking at me " what are you looking , is there something on my face ." I started to rub my face . " Um no who was that on the phone ?" Benny said " Who Dana she's a friend ." I said " more like make out buddy." Justin coughed " shut up and we only made out when we went to parties together ." I snapped back " Yes and we went to parties at least 3 times a week." he retorted " Just shut up." I mumbled glancing at Sarah , I really didn't want her to know about that. After that Sarah got up and left , so I followed after her, I had to jog to catch up to her I finally did and pushed her into a supply closet

" Sarah what's wrong ." I breathed out " nothing Ethan just let me go ." she said back " I'm not letting you go there is something wrong and I want to know what ." " its nothing Ethan ." she said again " Sarah I'm not letting you leave with out telling me ." I shot back . With that she pushed me against the opposite wall fangs bared eyes glowing " I said it was nothing ." " why don't you call Dana or any of the other girls you made out with or flirted with Ethan ." after she said that she just left with vampire speed . Is Sarah jealous ? I thought running my hands through my hair and with that I left the supply closet.

After every thing with I just could t wait for the day to be over. I found Rory and Benny and told them I'd still drop them off if they wanted me to but come to my house around 6 o clock . I went through the rest of my classes pretty mad at the Sarah thing . I mean if she was jealous she could have said something and I would have done something about it

After School

I was waiting by Sarah's car when she came by .

" What do you want Ethan ." Sarah said through gritted teeth . " I just want to ask you a question ." I said " then ask ." she snapped " ok ok jeez ... I just wanted to know if you were jealous ? " I asked rubbing the back of my neck " me jealous " I nodded sheepishly " why would I be jealous you can do whatever you want Ethan I don't care ." she said sharply " Whatever Sarah you can do whatever too I'm not going to care anymore ." I replied and hopped off her car to go find Justin , Benny and Rory " have fun with whatever Sarah " I said really pissed " I will " she screamed back as some of the wrestlers walk by her car she asked Kurt out on date as they passed she knew I didn't like him after the whole coach Ed thing. The only thing I thought while going to find the guys was 'game on Sarah game on '


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own mbav

Ethan POV

Ugh ... Sarah gets me so mad. But if she wants to play that game she's messing with wrong person.

After I left Sarah I found the guys. " hey let's go " I said to them before turning around to go to my car " E what's wrong " Benny asked me once we got to my car " that" I said jerking my head toward Sarah and Kurt " Owe dude that must hurt." Justin said " maybe but she doesn't know who she's messing with if she wants to play that game she better be prepared." I said jaw clenched "let's go." we all got into my car and I drove Benny home (Rory said he would run) ,I went to my place parked my car and Justin and me went to our rooms .I changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I grabbed my phone put it in my arm case with the music blasting through my headphones. I told Justin I was going for a run and I'll be back later. I ran 5 miles when I realized Sarah was baby sitting Jane tonight , my plan was about to start right now . I raced back home as fast as I could took a quick shower put on a fresh pair of red basketball shorts, a white t-shirt and my white and red adidas I left my hair wet and went down stairs to get something to drink. I heard something behind me so I turned around and saw Justin

" Hey Ethan are you ok ? " he asked "Never better, hey you want to call those girls we met at the airport?" I asked " Um yea sure ." I took out my phone and called Alex . On the 3rd ring she answered " Hello ?" she asked " hey Alex it's me Ethan from the guy from the airport, are you busy right now?" I asked " oh yea what's up . " nothing are you with Rose ? " I asked " um yea we just got back from school." she said. We talk for a couple if more minutes when Sarah came in "Hey Alex I'll text you later ok." I said into my phone " yea that's fine Ethan I'll text you later, ok bye." she said kind of nervously " ok bye " I chuckled. I hung up my phone and shoved it into my pocket . I went to the kitchen to get some cookies when Sarah came in.

" Hey Sarah ." I said politely " where are you going with Kurt ." she just groaned in response " shut up Ethan ." I put my hands up in a I surrender way and walked towards her " why Sarah am I making you uncomfortable " I backed her into a wall my arms trapping her and whispered in her ear. When she didn't say anything I chuckled and backed away a bit . I kissed her cheek and turned around to leave " I'll catch you later Sarah I through over my shoulder and went to my room.

The Next Day : Sarah POV

SCHOOL

I was at Erica's locker waiting for her . " hey Sarah what's up between you and your nerd ? " " nothing he's just so annoying " " whatever " after she put everything in her locker we started to walk to class. We passed Ethan's locker and saw him with the head cheerleader Ashley she took over after Stephanie , she wasn't mean or anything I just didn't like her.

Erica and me had different homerooms . As I was walking someone wrapped their arm around my shoulder , pray it was Ethan I turned around and saw Kurt and my mood went down even more. I didn't like Kurt I just knew it would make Ethan jealous , or at least that's what I hoped it accomplished buy seeing as he's flirting with cheerleaders all the time, it didn't even seem to bother him .

" Hey babe, you ready for our date Friday night ." Kurt said " yea sure ." I said not really caring either way " " great you should wear something nice." Kurt said not noticing my tone. He walked me to class talking about who knows what I stopped caring after he started talking . " Well this is me " I said once we got to my homeroom.

LUNCH 3rd POV

Ethan and Sarah were at the table away from each other which was odd since they always sit next to each other. When Ashely from the cheer leading team came over.

Ethan POV

I was talking to Justin about football tryouts today when Ashley came over .

"Hey Ethan! " she said really enthusiastically " Um hey Ash , what's up ?" I asked kinda creeped out I mean we just started talking today , sure I gave her a hug but that was it " I was wondering if you wanted to go out after school today?" she asked , before I could answer Sarah answered for me " no he wouldn't ." Sarah said " I believe I asked Ethan not you " Ashley retorted turning back to me " so do you ." she smiled sweetly at me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Erica holding back an angry red faced Sarah " I would love too " Ashley's face lifted " but I can't today I have football tryouts so how about I take you out tomorrow , to a movie ? " I asked " yea sure , and good luck at football tryouts " she said as she kissed my cheek.I smiled at that" yea thanks" she started to walk away when I said that grabbed her hand " pick you up at 8." I said with a wink to my pleasure she blushed nodded and left. I turned around and started eating again. " Wow nerd boy I didn't know you had moves like that. " Erica said , I was about to answer when I was interrupted yet again by Justin this time " No moves I don't remember a time when Ethan didn't have a new girl like every day besides his first month in Miami and still then it was like a new girl a week. The main point is Ethan was a major player in Florida but he promised himself

that he would stop after he left and came back to white chapel." Justin said. Everyone looked at me surprised Sarah looked extremely mad though. She's so jealous I thought . I just chuckled than the bell rang signaling lunch was over.

After Football Tryouts

The coach said papers would be on the main door tomorrow morning after everyone got their stuff ready to go coach called me over.

" Morgan why didn't you ever tell me you could catch like that if I did you would have been on the team freshman year . " he said " thanks coach " I said " Morgan no small talk I have an opening for first string wide receiver and I want you there ok " he said " y - yes sir " I stammered " get some rest Morgan your in for hell tomorrow " he commanded so I went to my car. Justin was waiting in the car when I got there " what happened ?" he asked " I'm first string wide receiver ."that's awesome dude. " he said " I know " I practically screamed really excited


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own

Ethan POV

It's been a week since football tryouts and every time I went home my body was killing me. Everyone was kind of surprised I was first string wide receiver, Justin was first string running back so we did a lot of running and we got hit a lot I did more because I got the ball the most but still we are hurt all the same. We don't have practice today so I was hanging out with Ashley at my place, Justin was on a date with some girl Jessica. I was on my coach watch t.v with Ashley.

" hey Ethan . " she said " yes ? " I replied " are we dating " she asked " look Ashley your great but how about we go out a couple more times before we have a label ok ." I said as carefully as I could " ok " she said sadly , it made me feel bad so I said " hey that doesn't mean I don't like you your awesome I just want to take things slow ok" " yea ok." she replied I started to lean in she did too we were about to kiss when Sarah came into my house . We both jumped back as Sarah stomped up stairs " damn it" I muttered " look maybe you should go ash I'll see you at school ok " I walked her to the door before she left she kissed the corner of my mouth. I went upstairs to check on Sarah

Janes Room

"Sarah what's wrong ?" I asked " nothing Ethan ." she said " Sarah cut the crap damn it I'm your friend tell me what's wrong " I was really starting to get irritated with her " maybe I don't want to tell you Ethan ever thought of that " she said her eyes harden into a glare " whatever when you want to grow up and tell me what's wrong you know were I'll be . " I went to my room and changed into basketball shorts and I threw my shirt off I started to do push ups and sit ups to blow off some steam . Once I got tired I took a shower , after my shower I changed into a pair of cargo shorts and ran a towel through my hair and went down stairs .

Sarah POV

I was down stairs in the kitchen texting Erica about what just happen she told me I was just some one says I'm jealous one more I am going to rip their head off , I mean it's just Ethan of course he looks better than last year but so what . Then just to prove he looks even more better than I thought he came down stairs shirtless that isn't fair but I must say whatever he did in Florida , did him justice. He can't just do that especially when I'm mad at him.

He got a cup of juice and came back out putting it on the floor next to him

" Sarah what's wrong " nothing I just don't like Ashley ." I said " why , I mean she's nice right ?" he said I swear boys are so oblivious " yea she's nice I just think that she's starting to replace me in your heart." I said shyly hoping he would get that I love him but he didn't " your my number girl Sarah no one will change that Ashley is like my number sixth girl in counting , no in comes before you ok" he said looking into my eyes with a heart melting smile and pulled me into a hug. After hugging for more time than needed we pulled away arms still around each other when I leaned in he did too. We were centimeters from each others lips when the door burst open and we jumped apart. Justin walked in

" how was the date man." " it was amazing ." after he said that he went up stairs to his room to change into shorts and came back down with two white shirts and he passed Ethan one . It his is when I felt like blushing because Ethan was shirtless and I forgot . We decided to call Erica and Benny over to stay the night but we could go to football practice if we wanted to tomorrow . They said yes so when they came we watched a couple movies sometimes my head on his shoulder for the first movie , the next movie he had his head on mine , the third movie Ethan had his head on my lap and I was running my hands through his hair.

The Next Morning

Ethan and Justin went to their rooms and changed into basketball shorts and kept the white t- shirts they grabbed their duffel bags " lets go guys ." Ethan said he got into his car with Justin and Rory went with them and Benny went with us.

During they're practice I'm surprised by how good he was I mean he was amazing . Justin was as good as Ethan if not better but he has done this longer.

After practice was over coach called them in everyone took off their helmets. " alright ladies our first scrimmage is next week our first game is in 2 weeks we have a choice

we could play hard and win like the team I know I coached or we could lose and you do double conditioning ok ladies " yes coach !" the whole team yelled " ok devils on three." the coach said " one , two , three devils the entire team yelled "alright get out of here " the coach laughed the team laughed and started jumping on each other. Ethan ran over and dropped his stuff and tried to give me a hug

" you stink."I said and turned around next thing I know I'm being lifted off the ground and spun around . I felt

sweat on my back and squealed " sorry I just had to do that " Ethan laughed " Morgan get your girlfriend and your friends out of here." " whatever coach " he picked up his bag and threw an arm around my shoulder it just felt right so I leaned into him . He smiled down at me so I kissed his cheek he just grinned.

At School

I was at Ethan's locker with him when Ashley came up

" Ethan why didn't you call me over the weekend?" Ashley asked "we hung out most of Friday ." Ethan said with an eyebrow raised " what about the rest of the of the weekend ?" she asked " I don't need to explain my self to you we're not dating , what I do is none of your business ok." he snapped I've never seen Ethan like this and to be honest it was kind of hot. " whatever walk me to class " " I can't I'm walking Sarah , lets go Sare " he said as he offered me his arm and we left .

At the end of the day there were flyers for a party at the end of the week. I guess me and Ethan were still playing that jealousy game. I'm done playing I will make Ethan Morgan my boyfriend by the end of the week.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I do not own and the idea for this chapter came from etharahlover3

Ethan POV

My day was getting better by the minute Sarah was oozing jealousy Im pretty sure we'll be dating by the end of the week I promised I'd meet Ashley at the party . It was after practice when I went to my car and saw Sarah there.

" hey Sarah what are you doing here I thought you went home" I said " nothing I just wanted to see you I'd there something wrong with that ?" she asked " um no , no problem at all ." I smiled she came up and hugged me " what do you want to do" she smiled " I was going to go home take a shower but I don't know what do you want to do " I asked I put my arms around her waist she just giggled and walked out of my arms and into the drivers side . That's when I noticed she took my keys.

" That's not right Sare " I said pouting " just get in Ethan " she laughed I through my bags in the back and got in. " So where are we going Miss Fox" I asked " somewhere stop worrying" she said as she started my car " sometimes I can't help it " we stopped at a drive through burger place I got a cheese burger and some fries while Sarah got nothing . Then she drove us to a clearing it was really beautiful here.

"Where did you find this place at " I asked"while you were gone I'd come

here instead of going on your roof like we used to " she said . We started talking while i was eating, when her fangs came out . " Are you ok " I asked " yea I'm fine I just didn't eat in a while ." she said " come here Sarah ." I pulled her on my lap , took my keys and made a small scratch on my wrist just enough to draw blood and brought it to her lips " drink Sare you need it " I said " no Ethan I promised myself I wouldn't drink from a human ." she tried to say " please drink Sarah " I pleaded , she gave in and started to suck up the blood , I felt her fangs come out and pierce my skin and winced a little . She pulled away after a few seconds " better" I asked " better " she said "good lets go" I said . We got up and started to walk until I picked Sarah up and ran to my car . I dropped Sarah off home and went to house .

The Next Day

Today was the day of the scrimmage so I took a shower once I got out I change into dark washed jeans and a white shirt the team jersey and black, red and white Nikes, I spiked up the front of my hair grabbed my wind breaker Justin got a ride with Amber now that they are dating they do almost everything together. It's nice that he's happy I'm glad for him hopefully I'll be like that one day. I got my keys said bye to my parents and left . Once I got to school I went to my locker and saw Sarah there and smiled to myself . I jogged to her and hugged her from behind

" what's up Sarah did you miss me." I asked " yes I did but I came over to apologize about yesterday ." she said shyly I raised an eyebrow " what are you talking about Sare ." her fangs came out and she pointed to them, then hid her face " Sarah stop trying to hide yourself I know you and you know me don't be like that ok." i said " alright Ethan ." she replied I pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear " promise." we hugged until someone coughed so we broke apart and saw Ashley , she looked kind of mad oh well " hey Ashley what's up " I said putting my windbreaker in my locker"hey Ethan " she said through clenched teeth " you want to walk me to class " I can't I have to talk to Justin , Benny and Rory, later Ash talk to you later Sarah" I said as I hugged them and walked away

Lunch

I was sitting next to Sarah my hand was really close to hers but I guess she didn't mind " hey are you guys coming to the scrimmage today " I asked " of course Ethan " Sarah said I smiled and winked at Sarah.I got up and threw my lunch away and went back to my table I saw Ashley there "um Ashley what are you doing here"I asked "I want to see what your friends are like since they are a big part of you and I want to get to know you more " she said I raised and eyebrow and sat neat Sarah again. It was awkward and quiet until Benny broke it when he said " you know they say a gay baby is born when ever there is an awkward silence." after that we all just broke out laughing. My phone started vibrating in my pocket I looked at it , I had a team meeting . " hey guys I have to go football meeting later ." I kissed Sarah on the cheek Ashley on the forehead and me and Erica did this awkward handshake almost hug thing me and Benny fist bumped and I left .

During the Scrimmage

" alright ladies we are down by 3 Morgan get free and try to get us a win you , both of you " coach said " yes sir " we said " then get out there devils on 3! " he yelled " 1,2,3 devils ! we all yelled and ran on the field. The qb said hike so I got free and ran towards our end zone he threw the ball at me and I caught it and ran as fast as I can I was close when I almost got tackled but I jumped over the guy once I got to the end zone I fell but hey we won. I got out the showers and changed into black pants and a white shirt and black and white converse when I left I saw my friends " how did I do." " you did amazing " Sarah said " you did pretty good for a dork at least " Erica said " wow thanks Erica " i said sarcastically "let's get out of here "

Friday Before the Party

I just took and hour shower and now I was trying to figure out what to wear . I finally decided on a red v-neck a grey dress vest a black tie , black jeans with a chain on them , black red and grey Jordan's I just had to finish my hair and then me and Justin leave . When it was time to go I put my leather jacket in the back. I got in my car Justin in the passenger seat.

At the Party

We just parked and Justin went to find Amber I got a soda and just leaned against a wall when Ashley came up to me and smiled " hey Ethan "she said looking at me " huh oh hey Ashley " I said looking around for Sarah " so who are you looking for " Ashley asked "um no one " I said back "well you look great " I complimented " thanks you look good your self. Let's go dance " she said " um yea sure " I replied as the party progressed Ashley kept trying to kiss me and everything else I finally escaped her when I saw Kurt listen in on one of Sarah and Erica's conversations , after they finished I saw Kurt yell and raise his hand so I ran over there just before he was about to hit Sarah I grabbed his hand

" you sure you want to do that Kurt, because you hurt her I hurt you " I growled at him " what Morgan you think just because you changed to look like a jock you are one " he said as he winced a little bit because I cracked his knuckles " I don't think or try Kurt I am who I am and I don't care what people think anymore " I glared at him " you know what I don't care anymore take her Morgan she isn't good for anything either " after he said that I punched him and he fell to the ground trying to get up, I walked away when Ashley came over " Ethan are you ok " she asked I was about to answer when I was cut off by Kurt " don't even bother you were just part of his game to get Sarah "Kurt said " is that true Ethan your using me really " she asked with an eyebrow raised " look Ashley your great and stuff but your not my type I'm sorry" after I said that she slapped the hell out me " your a jerk" she said walking away after that the cops came I found Sarah grabbed her hand and raced to my car.

I started driving as fast as I could to the clearing Sarah took me to " so Sarah what happened with Kurt ." I said still driving " nothing Ethan where are you taking me ." she said irritated " it's a surprise." I told her smiling and she slapped my arm "hey no hitting the driver" I said. We finally got to the clearing and I took off the tie and vest , and threw on my leather jacket and opened the door for Sarah. We laid down and looked at the stars we stayed there for a couple of hours until we decided I should take her home . We got in my car and playfully argued the whole way to her house once we got there she got out but I stopped her." I really like you Sarah " I said looking into her eyes. I leaned in and she did too and we kissed


	8. Chapter 8

Hey sorry for the extremely super mega late update but I'm back now and I still might need a little help with this story so PM or review your ideas and stuff so I hope you like it I know it's not the best

Disclaimer : I own nothing but the OC's

Ethan POV

I'm kissing Sarah Fox ! This has to be the best day ever , besides getting slapped by Ashley that girl knows how to slap , that's not the point right now I'm kissing Sarah Fox I think I can die and be happy right now .

" Wow" she said once we pulled away " Ethan I have to go ." after Sarah said that she was out of my car and in her house faster than I could tell her to stop . I figured I'll talk to her on Monday so I just drive home with the goofiest grin on my face .

When I got home I went to my room and took off my clothes and put them in my hamper and put on a pair of black basketball shorts I just laid down when Justin came in my room .

" Hey how was the party after I left?" he asked . I smirked and said " you mean before you and amber came here " he blushed and told me to shut up so I just laughed . " just answer my question Ethan." he mumbled " Cops came and crashed it , I almost beat up Kurt , Ashley slapped the hell out of me and I kissed Sarah " I said but I muttered the last part " Sounds pretty eventful but I didn't catch that last part can you repeat it for me " he said, I just smothered my face in my pillow and told him to shut up " Ethan you got to admit this is a turning point for me I've never seen you like this it's kinda funny the guys wouldn't believe it neither would Dana . " he said , I just chucked a pillow at him and told him go to bed we had practice tomorrow.

The Next Day

I got up at 7 because we had practice today so I just put on a black t- shirts and my Adidas slip ons and went to wake Justin he threw on the closest pair of sneakers he had and he grabbed his bag and we we went to the car and drove to practice

Apparently this week's practice is going to be real hard because of the game on Friday but I won't complain as long as we win It worth all the times I get tackled during practice. Coach is pushing Justin , Roger our quarterback , and me really hard do we have to stay after practice every other day until he thinks we have it almost perfected . So that's why I am currently on the ground because of one extremely hard tackle by our best line backer Joey who might I say is built like an ice cream truck.

" Damn Joey what the hell do you eat for all eight of your meals." I groaned in the locker room while I took my practice jersey off . " Hey Ethan you don't mind if I go after Ashley right ? " roger asked me I just shrugged and said " I don't really care ." " yea thats because he'll be to busy with Sarah ." Justin said suggestively while wiggling his eyebrows at me . I just glared at him " whoa is E boy here trying to get with Fox , she hasn't seriously dated anyone longer than a month " Joey said " Maybe but they don't know her like I do " I said with a smile while I put in my shirt and threw my practice jersey in dirty basket and grabbed my bag " Joe you wouldn't mind taking that to the laundry room would you ." I smirked at him and nodded at Justin that I was heading to the car and left before he could say anything. I ran my hand through my hair realizing it needed to be cut when Justin came.

He sat in the passenger side and I starting driving home. Once we got there I put my stuff in my room and waited for Justin to finish his shower so I could take one. Once he got out I jumped in and took a quick shower relieved we didn't have practice tomorrow because it's Sunday. I got out and put on some black shorts , socks and my pair of Concord Jordan's I grabbed a white v-neck and threw it on as I went to Justin's room he was texting some one amber maybe

" Justin I'm going to get a haircut you want to come ." I asked him , he ran a hand through his hair and said yea , then got dressed and we went to the cars . " You drive " I said as I got in the passenger side.

Once again sorry major writers block so tell me what you think of it I don't think it's that good but something's better than nothing right ... I guess ... Maybe I don't but tell me what you think


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : I do not own

Monday

Ethan POV:

I woke up and I felt kind of happy. Mostly because I get to see Sarah today, not seeing her all weekend was extremely hard, especially since she hasn't texted me back at all this weekend. I went to Justin's room to wake him up for school , when I saw he was already up and half way dressed I jumped in the shower really quick

At School

After we pulled up to a parking lot and got out I saw Sarah walking into the school and quickly tried to catch up with her when Ashley got appeared in front of me. My first thoughts were how in the hell did she get there

" Hey Ethan." she said sweetly I just rolled my eyes trying to find Sarah's retreating figure through all the students when I couldn't find I turned my attention back to Ashley and clenched my jaw " What could you possibly want right now " I told her through gritted teeth " well I wanted just wanted to tell you that I accept your apology and we can start dating when your done with your silly little fling with whatever her name is ." she said in the same voice . I was really starting to wonder if she was acting stupid or if she was just stupid . " Ashley you're lucky that kinda cute ." I said and the I just walked away to try and find Sarah .

I went to her locker and saw her with Erica talking about something and decided check myself over before going over there. I looked ok I guess I had con black concord Jordan's , black cargo shorts , a white v-neck and a black and white Adidas jogging jacket . I walked over there and Erica stopped talking

" Hey Erica do you think you can do me really quick favor please ." I said pulling out the puppy dog eyes " just this once dork " she told me " leave that be great " I said . She growled at me but left anyway . I smiled but turned my attention to Sarah who was just looking at anything but me .

" Sarah we have to talk about the kiss ." I said trying to stay serious but she looked really pretty." Ethan there is nothing to talk about , I have to get to class Ethan I'll talk to you later or something ." she told me as she started to walk away . I couldn't let her get away not again because Sarah is one of the best things that has ever happened to me.

So I grabbed her arm and pushed her against the locker and started kissing her. She kissed me back and wrapped her arms around my neck and had her hands in my hair while mine trailed to her waist . I licked her bottom lip asking for entrance , which she granted. But I pulled away trailing kisses down her neck until I reached where her pulse point would be and nipped at it and she moaned.

I pulled away completely and pressed my forehead against hers and smiled when I saw her eyes were still closed . " I think you like me Sarah ." I whispered , when she opened she opened her eyes " you thought right Ethan " she said back and smiled " that's good because I like you too a lot ." I told her then I pecked her lips . " So what does this exactly make us." I asked timidly " This " she said as she intertwined our fingers and " that makes us boyfriend and girlfriend " she said after she pecked my lips , grinning . I grinned before kissing her deeply " Well then let's get you to class girlfriend " I said as I kissed our intertwined hands and wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

Hope you like it I'm not sure about this but hopefully you are so tell me what you think


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own mbav or subway surfer

Ethan POV

After I dropped Sarah off at her class I went to the lounge area and sat down . I was probably smiling like an idiot but that didn't matter I finally had Sarah . I took out my phone and started to play subway surfer when I noticed some of the guys from the team come over.

" Hey Ethan whats up " Emanuel said

" Nothing really ." I said back when I saw Benny walk by and called him over

" Benny over here !" I yelled when he saw me he started to walk over

" Ethan what ate you doing he's a nerd like grade A dork" Nate said

" What do you mean I don't care he's my best friend and always will be . To be honest I could give to fucks what you think. " I snapped at him and glared

By that time Benny was by us , so I got up and grabbed him by his book bag and dragged him away to the cafeteria .

" Hey E are you ok ? " Benny asked me

" Just peachy Benny" I said back as we sat down

" I heard what they were saying Ethan " he started

" They're right you know you shouldn't hang out with me I mean look at you as fruity as this sounds I mean you're really hot now you're what babes want. By the way do you think you can get me some numbers."

" B I mean this in the most friendly way possible your a fag-muffin, and they're not right you're my best friend practically my brother ." I said with a smile

He smiled back at me . That's when I noticed Benny got taller to he's about 6"3

" Hey E do you think you and Justin can do me a favor ? " He asked

" Benny you know I'd do any thing for you ." I said

" Well I want to change like you did , I want to be able to catch Erica's attention ." he told me

" Dude I just got more confident , and I wanted to be a little more confident in my body I guess I was tired of being seen as weak when I knew I wasn't so I just worked out more and did you say Erica " I told him and he nodded

" You mean the Erica that hangs out with Sarah Erica " and he nodded again

" We are talking about blood sucking Erica right " I asked once more

" Yes dude Erica " he screamed at me

I put my hands up in the surrender way " Ok alright . Are you sure ?" I asked

He gave me a look that told me to shut up and I scratched the back of my head

" We start after school , be ready ." I told him with a smirk

" Cool what are we doing ." he asked giddily

" You're getting a haircut." I told him and he just touched his hair

I saw the time on a clock by the wall . There was only five minutes until class ended , I wanted to pick up Sarah so left saying good bye to Benny and going to Sarah's class

I know it's short but I'll have the next chapter up probably by Sunday or Monday so I hope you like it


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : I do not own

Ethan's POV

After School

I was with Sarah waiting for Benny to come out of school. My head was in the crook of her neck . When I saw Erica come over .

" Hey Sarah I see you and dork number 1 finally want to get together ."

I rolled my eyes knowing she couldn't see me

" Sarah lets hang out today."Erica said

"I don't know Erica ." Sarah said

" Sare " I said in her neck. She turned around and looked at me

" Go with Erica , I have to do something with Benny to do something ." I told her. I saw Benny walking towards us

" You sure ? " she asked me bitting her lip

" Yea of course go " I said as I licked mine . She started to walk away when I grabbed her arm and pulled her back to me

" You forgot something ." I told her , then I kissed her slowly until she was pulled away from me . I looked to see who it was and of course it was Erica . I shot her a glare which she returned . I just rolled my eyes and pecked Sarah on the lips once more .

" I'll talk to you later okay." I told her, and she nodded and smiled so I smiled back, and turned to Benny

" Benny its time for your haircut." I told him as I put my arm around him and dragged him to my car

While we were driving Benny kept running his hands threw his hair . " Dude what's wrong it's not like they're going to give you a buzz cut they're just going to trim it a little and we don't have to get you new clothes because you're good with that we will get you Erica don't worry."

" I know it's just that my hair is like my best friend " he told me as he sniffles a little " it'll be a shame to see some of it gone."

" Well we're here so be ready for it to watch it go bro ." I said kind of amused

AFTER THE HAIRCUT

We were on our way home and Benny kept touching his hair , it wasn't much different just a little shorter and neater . I was letting Benny stay the night over my house so we went to his house to get his clothes for tomorrow . When we got to my house we went to Justin's room and all three of us started playing video games , when I was telling Benny what to do about Erica

" Ok tomorrow don't even acknowledge her pretend she doesn't exist, jerky I know but effective . If she happens to approach you tomorrow act like you don't care and smile and wink at girls while she's talking to you and always ask her to repeat herself ." I told him

" But E that's kinda mean especially to Erica and you know before the whole fangy thing she has going on now ." he said

" Exactly your going to have her start thinking about you . Eventually she is going want to know which might end up with her pushing you against a locker and hissing at you." Justin said smirking

" I did not agree to that do you know how strong that girl is , because info and she is very strong like scary strong ." he exclaimed

" B chill we'll have some muscle on you then... hopefully at least." I said

" good ... Wait did you say hopefully , I don't agree to hopefully no I don't like that hopefully you better have muscle on me by then !" he yelled while grabbing my shirt and pulling me to him

" Benny I'm not exactly comfortable with this little space between us ." I told him so he'd let go

" let's go to bed I'm kinda scared for tomorrow this better work." he sighed

" it will most likely 95.5% chance it it will." I told him

" What about that other 4.5% Ethan ?" he asked

" You might end up bitten , you know maybe ." I said casually

Hope you like it , I feel as if it's not good so review and tell me what you think


End file.
